


Caught

by superlc529



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Henry, Henry's 236th Birthday, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlc529/pseuds/superlc529
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The question hung in the air between them. Dozens of emotions flashed across Henry’s face in a second. Just as he was about to open his mouth to reply, a crash of thunder boomed above their heads and the sky opened up in a downpour.</p><p>From pinkelephant5's request: “Henry, Jo, and a sudden downpour”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkelephant5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkelephant5/gifts).



> I don’t own Forever. I just love playing with the characters. I was assigned to pinkelephant5 for this birthday exchange for our favorite immortal ME. Her request was: “Henry, Jo, and a sudden downpour” – I hope what I thought of will suffice, Pinky. Enjoy!! :)

Caught

“Hey, you made it!” Jo smiled as Henry approached the table. Everybody decided to get together for a victory drink at _McSorley’s Old Ale House_ – their usual haunt after a particularly trying case. Lucas echoed the sentiment and Hanson nodded at the doctor as he took a seat next to Jo.

“As Abe has told me, I have to get out more,” Henry replied.

“Next step is to get a cell phone, Doc,” Hanson commented.

“Not quite there yet, Detective,” Henry shook his head.

“Leave the old man alone, Mike,” Jo teased and winked at Henry. It had only been about a month after the whole ordeal with Adam and Henry trusting Jo with his secret. Every now and again she couldn’t help but get an ‘old man’ joke in – partially due to Abe’s influence.

“I swear, Henry, sometimes I think you were born in the wrong century,” Hanson shook his head.

“No,” Henry shook his head, “I can honestly say I was born in the right century.”

“He’s an old soul,” Lucas commented.

“That’s one way of putting it. Thank you, Lucas,” Henry raised his glass to his assistant.

Conversation flowed comfortably among the four friends. A few hours passed and it was starting to get a little late.

Hanson looked at his watch, “I better get home before Karen kills me. I’m a little later than usual.”

“Yeah, I probably should get going too. I promised a couple of my filmmaker friends that I’d help them with a project,” Lucas grabbed his coat and followed Hanson out.

“I guess that just leaves you and me, Detective,” Henry turned to his companion with a smile.

“Yeah,” Jo looked like she was warring with herself to say something.

“Is there something on your mind, Jo?” Henry picked up on it, “You look as if you’ve been wanting to say something all night.”

“We’ve been friends for awhile now, right?” Jo began.

“Yes,” Henry dragged out, a little wary of where she was going with that lead-in.

“Could I borrow you tomorrow night?” Jo asked.

“Borrow me?” Henry didn’t understand. It was no wonder. Jo wasn’t making much sense.

“Well, you see, a while back my mother was starting to bug me about getting out into the world again,” Jo explained, “She said it had been a substantial amount of time since Sean had passed and I couldn’t spend the rest of my life alone and become an old maid.”

Henry prompted her to continue as he took another sip of his drink.

“I kept telling her that I wasn’t ready and I wasn’t interested getting back into the game quite yet,” Jo said.

“Understandable,” Henry agreed.

“Yeah, I wish my mother felt that way. After months of pestering, I finally snapped and said that I had found someone,” Jo continued, “It was about six months back or so. I didn’t want to tell her again that I wasn’t ready so I figured if I told her that I had a steady boyfriend, she’d get off my back… and it worked… for the most part.”

“Go on,” Henry leaned forward.

“Last night she called and said she wanted to get together for dinner and she’d love to meet my boyfriend,” Jo looked at him meaningfully.

“I take it you are referring to me?” Henry took the hint.

“Will you please come with me and just pretend you’re my boyfriend? It’d just be for one night,” Jo bit her lip. She was practically pleading.

“You really get yourself into some interesting situations,” Henry replied.

“Please, Henry?” Jo clasped her hands together.

Henry made a show of thinking about it and gave her one of his trademark smirks, “Of course I’ll come with you, Jo…”

“Thank you, Henry,” Jo let out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding.

“That is… if you don’t mind going out with an old man,” Henry teased.

Jo just glared at him and then lightheartedly gave him a nudge with her shoulder.

~*~

“Going out with Jo, huh?” Abe watched Henry go back and forth around the room getting himself ready.

“It’s not what you think, Abraham,” Henry argued as he held up two different ties in the mirror, choosing one and slipping it around his neck.

“Uh-huh,” Abe wasn’t buying it.

“She simply asked if I would do her a favor,” Henry finished tying his tie and moved on to find an accompanying scarf.

“So this isn’t a date?” Abe folded his arms.

“Two friends going to dinner with one another,” Henry decided on his blue scarf and slipped on his suit jacket.

“Where one said friend is pretending to be the significant other of the other friend for their mother,” Abe’s eyebrows went up.

“I never should’ve told you that part,” Henry muttered.

“When are you going to admit that you have feelings for Jo, Pops?” Abe pulled out the big guns.

“Detective Martinez just happens to be a very close friend whom of which I care about as much as Lucas and Detective Hanson,” Henry replied.

Abe gave him a look.

“And Lieutenant Reece,” Henry added.

Abe continued to give his father a look.

“Who taught you to do that?” Henry narrowed his eyes.

“A combination of you and mom,” Abe shrugged, “Now, come on, Henry… when are you going to admit that your feelings for Jo run deeper than friendship?”

“They don’t matter,” Henry shook his head, “She wouldn’t feel the same way anyway and I don’t know if I’m ready yet…”

“Mom’s been gone for thirty years,” Abe started. Henry opened his mouth to object, but Abe cut him off, “And I know finding out about what really happened to her is still fresh, but you need to stop using Mom as an excuse. She’d be the first one to tell you it was okay to move on. You need to stop living in the past, Henry. Or you’ll miss what’s right in front of you.”

Henry was about to reply when Jo called up to the apartment, announcing her arrival.

“I’ll see you later tonight, Abraham,” Henry said and walked around his son to head downstairs to Jo. Abe could hear the ‘We’re dropping this subject’ undertone in his statement and shook his head.

~*~

“Good evening, Detective,” Henry greeted Jo as he descended the stairs.

“Good evening,” Jo returned with a smile, “You ready to go?”

Henry paused in response, taking in Jo’s appearance. She was dressed up a little for dinner with her mother and faux beau. A modest length, maroon casual dress hugged the brunette in all the right places, showing off her figure. It was accompanied with a matching color, light jacket with three-quarter sleeves.

“Henry? You okay?” Jo asked when he took longer to respond.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Henry shook himself out of the spell he found himself cast in, “You look lovely tonight, Jo.”

“Thank you,” a slight tinge of red adorned her cheeks, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Left the gun at home this time?” Henry teased as he opened the shop door for Jo.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Jo returned and bumped his shoulder as they both headed out. Comfortably, she slipped her arm through Henry’s. A perfect fit.

As they started walking, as they had failed to obtain a cab a few times, Jo turned to Henry, “So I was thinking about our back story.”

“Back story?” Henry cocked his head as he placed his free hand on Jo’s arm subconsciously. Neither one seemed to notice the movement.

“You know, how we met and started dating,” Jo elaborated.

“I figured we’d just go with the truth,” Henry said. At Jo’s confused look, he explained, “Just that we met on a case and started working together… the rest is history. Too much detail might be difficult to keep straight.”

“You’re right,” Jo agreed, “I guess I’m just over-thinking this whole thing.”

“It’s all right,” Henry assured her.

“I really do appreciate you doing this for me, Henry,” Jo repeated, “It’ll mean the world to my mother… even if it is fake.”

Jo stepped out of Henry’s arm for a moment as she finally managed to flag down a cab. He looked at Jo longingly and let out a long sigh, “Yes… fake.”

~*~

After a short cab ride, Jo and Henry stepped out and walked up to Jo’s childhood home on 116th street. Jo gave Henry a nervous look and he returned a reassuring smile. She reached out her fist and knocked. Her mother opened the door. She looked like an older version of Jo, but with shorter and curlier hair.

“Jo, my mija,” Jo’s mother grabbed her in a hug and planted a kiss on the side of her head. She turned to Henry, “And this must be the famous boyfriend I’ve heard practically nothing about.”

“Hello,” Henry nodded a greeting. She ushered them both inside. Jo took off her light jacket and Henry his own jacket as they hung them up by the door.

“Mom, this is Henry,” Jo introduced the man by her side.

“Pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” Henry smiled and lightly shook her hand.

“Oh… He’s British. Nice work, sweetie,” she elbowed Jo playfully, “And, Henry, you can call me Sophia.”

Jo blushed yet again very subtly at the praise of her choice of boyfriend. Henry didn’t seem to notice, “Pleasure to meet you, Sophia.”

“Come on in,” Sophia led them further into the house, “Dinner’s almost ready. I wanted to play catch up first before we get to the food… like how you two met?”

“Work,” Jo immediately replied. They all sat down in the living room. Henry and Jo sat next to each other on the couch and Sophia on Jo’s other side in a chair, “Henry’s our medical examiner.”

“A doctor too?” Sophia was clearly impressed. She stage-whispered to her daughter, “You hit the jackpot, mija.”

“He can hear you, mom,” Jo hid her face.

“That’s the point,” Sophia grinned at Henry whom of which was slowly turning red.

“Anyway, we met on a case about a year ago and started working together,” Jo went back on topic, “One thing led to another and here we are.”

“How long have you two been going together again?” Sophia asked.

“Six months,” Henry answered. Jo quizzed him in the short cab ride over to make sure their stories lined up.

“Serious?” Sophia leaned forward.

“Mom,” Jo warned. She could tell her mom was going through the ritual of finding out the intentions of her daughter’s suitor. The one thing she forgot to warn Henry about.

“I care very deeply for your daughter, yes,” Henry answered truthfully.

Sophia nodded and let a small smile slip past her lips. She stood up, “Jo, could you help me finish up dinner? We’ll be right back.”

Henry nodded and watched Jo and Sophia walk past him into the kitchen. Jo sent Henry a look that was a mix of apologetic and sympathetic. After the two ladies disappeared from sight, Henry got up and started looking around the room.

It was a modest home with a few knick knacks strewn about the room. Henry stuck his hands in his pockets and walked over by the fireplace. His eyes landed on a small ceramic elephant. Smiling, he gently reached out and picked it up.

“Jo’s favorite,” Sophia’s voice took Henry by surprise. He fumbled with the figurine but saved it from meeting the fate of crashing to the floor, “Didn’t mean to startle you, cariño.”

“I didn’t hear you come in,” Henry replied.

“That figurine is Jo’s favorite,” Sophia eyed the little pink elephant in Henry’s hand, “She used to love that old movie _Dumbo_ – she’d watch the pink elephants on parade over and over again. After that, I had to find something for her.”

“It’s very charming,” Henry placed it back on the mantel.

“Talking about me?” Jo came back in the room.

“Only good things,” Sophia said, “I was just telling your boyfriend about your favorite knick knack in the house.”

“To be fair, I was about ten,” Jo defended herself.

“I think it’s adorable,” Henry said, “I haven’t watched _Dumbo_ in years.”

“Maybe you two can make it a movie night,” Sophia suggested, “Now, come on, you two… dinner awaits.”

Sophia made her way past Henry and Jo and disappeared into the kitchen only to reappear with plates and gestured to the dining room.

~*~

Dinner conversation flowed smoothly. Sophia couldn’t help but get an embarrassing story or two about Jo when she was little. Henry in turn told a few stories of his own childhood, edited of course.

“That was marvelous, Sophia,” Henry complimented as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

“My pleasure,” Sophia said, “I’m just glad I finally got to meet you, Henry.”

Sophia made a move to stand to clear the dishes, but Henry stopped her, “No. You cooked. I’ll clean.”

“Don’t be silly, you’re a guest,” Sophia stood up.

“I insist,” Henry wouldn’t take no for an answer as he cleared everyone’s plates and vanished into the kitchen.

“You definitely hit the jackpot, mija,” Sophia leaned over to Jo.

“Yeah, Henry’s definitely one of a kind,” Jo stared in the direction of the kitchen.

“He’s absolutely in love with you too,” Sophia commented. Jo’s head whipped around to her mother. She couldn’t help the ‘what?’ escape her lips.

“There’s no doubt in my mind that man is in love with you,” Sophia replied nodding to the kitchen, “I saw the way he was looking at you when you weren’t looking. That’s the look of a man in love.”

Jo’s mouth opened and closed like a fish until Henry’s return saved her from any embarrassment, “It was an absolute delight to meet you, Sophia.”

“Right back at you, hon,” Sophia stood up.

“I’d hate to cut the evening short, but we really should get going,” Henry led Jo up from her chair. Jo just rose out of the chair, still in a haze from her mother’s earlier words.

“That’s all right,” Sophia assured them. She gave Jo a kiss on the cheek, “I hope we’ll get to do this again.”

“Yeah,” Jo croaked out, finding her voice. They each voiced their goodbyes and Henry and Jo finally made it back outside. It was already dark.

“Jo, are you all right?” Henry turned around when he saw Jo still at the top of the steps.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Jo made her way down the steps, “Just thinking about something my mom said.”

“Well, I’d say tonight went well,” Henry’s gaze followed Jo as she met him at the base of the steps, “I don’t think she suspects anything.”

“Yeah… Thanks again, Henry,” Jo shook herself out of the stupor to once again thank her best friend.

“It was my honor, Detective,” Henry half-bowed. Jo stepped off to the curb to try to hail a cab when Henry stopped her.

“Would it be okay if we walked instead?” Henry asked. Jo came back over to Henry. He bowed his head in embarrassment, “I’m still a little wary of taking cabs at night. It was still light when we came here, but…”

“It’s okay, Henry. I understand,” Jo stopped him. She couldn’t blame the man for still being a little scared to take a cab at night. After all, he drowned in one. They started walking back to the shop arm-in-arm.

Her mother’s words kept echoing through her head as they walked in comfortable silence. Was Henry in love with her? That was impossible. Someone like him would never fall in love with someone like her. He was way out of her league. He was a gorgeous immortal doctor for crying out loud.

They were a couple of blocks away from the shop when Jo stopped in her tracks. Henry’s shoes scuffed against the pavement at her abrupt stop. He turned to her confused, “Jo?”

“Henry… what am I to you?” Jo’s words from a month ago came back.

Henry wasn’t following, “I don’t understand. I thought we were past that.”

“Just answer the question,” Jo stated.

“You’re my best friend. My partner,” Henry replied.

“Do you love me?” Jo was blunt. She needed to know.

“I care about you very much, Jo,” Henry stepped closer to her, “You must know that.”

“But do you love me?” Jo was persistent.

The question hung in the air between them. Dozens of emotions flashed across Henry’s face in a second. Just as he was about to open his mouth to reply, a crash of thunder boomed above their heads and the sky opened up in a downpour.

“Do you love me? Do you have feelings for me?” Jo repeated through the sound of the pouring rain.

“Jo,” Henry was at a loss for words. They were both slowly getting soaked.

Henry looked into Jo’s eyes and saw her desire, her need to hear how he felt about her – with a long sigh, he admitted, “I do care for you very deeply, Jo. I don’t know how to adequately describe it. I don’t know if it is love… but I do know that I would do anything for you and I very much enjoy your company.”

For a moment, all that could be heard was the rain. Jo tilted her head and stepped closer to Henry, “I care about you a lot too, Henry. I don’t know if it’s love either, but I’d be willing to try if you are.”

“Are you asking me out, Detective?” Henry couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, I happen to know that you might have a thing for younger women,” Jo mirrored his grin with a shrug.

“Maybe,” Henry played along.

“Maybe we should keep walking,” Jo looked down at herself. Her dress was completely ruined and clung to her like a second skin.

“Yes, right, of course,” Henry glanced down at himself, also completely drenched. This might be one suit that might not be saved through the grace of dry cleaning. Jo grabbed Henry’s arm and they speed-walked back to the shop.

It was late by the time they made their way into _Abe’s Antiques_. They managed to make it inside without waking up Abe. Slowly they sloshed their way upstairs to the apartment to dry off.

“I think under the circumstances, it might be wise for you to spend the night,” Henry suggested as he handed Jo a towel. They both started toweling their hair dry.

“Going a little fast there, aren’t you, Henry? We only just decided to give us a shot,” Jo said as she wrung out her hair into the towel.

Henry started to sputter an answer.

Jo took pity on him, “Geez, you’re an easy mark. I’m only teasing. You’re right. It’s late and I don’t want to have to drive in a storm. I can take your guest room.”

“Not before you get out of those wet clothes,” Henry shook his head. At Jo’s look, Henry continued, “You know what I mean… I think that I still might have some clothes of Abigail’s that she left behind that might fit you if you like.”

“Are you sure? I mean, I don’t want to impose or cross any lines,” Jo was touched.

“It’s all right,” Henry assured her.

“Thank you,” Jo seemed to be saying that a lot lately. Henry nodded and disappeared into his room to find a change of clothes for them both. Jo sat down on the couch and looked around the apartment. The only sound that could be heard in the quiet apartment was the rain against the windows.

“The only thing I managed to find of hers was an old robe,” Henry held it up, “But if you’d feel more comfortable, you can borrow an old shirt of mine for tonight as well.”

He had changed into his own pajamas. He was mostly dry now. Jo wordlessly took his offerings. Tentatively, she leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek, but Henry slightly turned his head and their lips met. Jo jerked back, slightly startled by the action, but Henry was quick to capture her lips once again.

Lost in each other for a moment, they broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. They turned to see an amused Abe grinning at them.

“Not often the son catches the father in a compromising situation,” Abe’s smile never left his face. He had got up to get a drink of water.

Henry cleared his throat, “Jo and I got caught in the downpour and I was just offering her some dry clothes…”

“And your tongue?” Abe smirked.

Henry and Jo turned beet red.

“You two get back to your _dry clothes_ ,” Abe used air quotes, “This old man will get out of your way.”

“I was going to call it a night anyway,” Jo said and picked up Henry’s old shirt and Abigail’s robe from the floor where she dropped them from their impromptu make-out session. She brushed past Abe into the guest room, “Goodnight.”

“‘Night,” Abe smiled.

“Goodnight,” Henry breathed. Once the guest bedroom’s door clicked shut, Henry turned to his son, “Abraham…”

“I’m happy for you, Pops,” Abe cut him off.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen,” Henry admitted.

“That’s life, Henry,” Abe told him. He patted his father’s shoulder and headed back to bed.

Henry walked over to the window and looked outside watching the rain and got lost in his thoughts. He had been on this planet for over two hundred years and yet life continued to surprise him. There was no way of knowing what would happen with Jo, but it was one journey he was looking forward to exploring.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that’s all I wrote. I might’ve gone overboard with over 3600 words, but Henry and Jo are just so much fun to play with and they keep thinking of more things to say and do. :P
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, Pinky. I had several ideas ranging from fluff to angst, short to long, for your prompt and settled on this one. I hope it sufficed. And I hope everybody else who read this also liked it. Leave me a review if you can, I’d love to hear what you thought. Happy 236th Birthday, Henry Morgan!! Now everybody go check out the other amazing presents I’m sure have been given today and are still yet to come…


End file.
